<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В час нужды by SnakeCorps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224869">В час нужды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps'>SnakeCorps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ранние девяностые, Ганнибалу шестнадцать, Уилл на год младше, они знакомятся в чате.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts">emungere</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028912">Time of Need</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere">emungere</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Уилл сидел в душном компьютерном классе в новой школе, куда был вынужден ходить после очередного переезда. Сегодня отец не мог забрать его раньше четырёх, и классный руководитель Уилла сказал, что тот может дождаться его здесь. Буквально всё в библиотеке было завешано пластиковой плёнкой: то ли от плесени, то ли от сыплющейся с потолка побелки, а может, и вовсе от тараканов или ещё чего похуже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Успев уже трижды бегло пролистать электронную методичку по слепому набору текста, Уилл решил, что учителю, время от времени слонявшемуся по классу, должно быть, совершенно не до него. Поэтому он развернул окно чата, похороненное за методичкой и начатым сочинением для урока истории.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Чат будто вымер: сейчас в нём зависали лишь несколько человек. Уилл знал, что некоторые из них учились в старших классах. Ну, или, по крайней мере, сказали, что это так. И ему стало любопытно, не застрял ли кто-нибудь из них после уроков также как и он, ожидая приезда родителей. Возможно, где-то на другом конце света…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: кто-то ещё торчит щас в школе?</p>
<p>alecto: Я. Я в школе постоянно</p>
<p>hookline: что ты такое натворил, что тебя там заперли навечно?</p>
<p>alecto: Ничего. Пока что. Мои тётя с дядей сослали меня в школу-интернат.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     На секунду Уилл замер перед экраном. Школа-интернат в его понимании была чем-то даже более далёким и чуждым, чем Австралия или Китай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: хм… звучит так, будто ты чем-то провинился…</p>
<p>alecto: Честно говоря, я был для них обузой.</p>
<p>hookline: как и большинство детей</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Уилл понимал, что зарплаты отца хватало бы на дольше, не сиди он у него на шее. Хоть сам отец никогда не высказывал подобного вслух и, вероятно, даже не думал об этом. Уилл отлично знал, что отец его любит, и всё это лишь его собственные домыслы, но никак не мог выбросить это из головы. Он пытался подрабатывать где только мог, но далеко не везде нанимали подростков. В следующем году с этим станет проще — ему стукнет шестнадцать, и он сможет получить водительские права.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: в/п/м</p>
<p>alecto: Что?</p>
<p>hookline: это означает возраст/пол/местонахождение</p>
<p>alecto: Ох. 16, мужской, Париж. А ты?</p>
<p>hookline: 15, м, джорджия. париж, это тот, что во франции?</p>
<p>alecto: Разумеется, Париж, что во Франции.</p>
<p>hookline: просто и в иллинойсе есть париж</p>
<p>alecto: Не сомневаюсь, что в Иллинойсе много чего есть, но меня там точно нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Уилл улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: везёт тебе. был я в том париже, ничего особенного. а как в настоящем?</p>
<p>alecto: В данный момент довольно скучно. Сейчас отбой. Свет отключают в девять, все вокруг спят.</p>
<p>hookline: смотри, не попади в неприятности</p>
<p>alecto: Я никогда не попадаю в неприятности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Классный руководитель Уилла, мистер Моффат, просунул голову в дверь:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     — Уилл, я только что видел, как подъехал твой папа. Собирайся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     — Конечно, только сочинение сохраню, — ответил Уилл, быстро стуча по клавиатуре.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: gtg поболтаем завтра ещё?</p>
<p>alecto: gtg?</p>
<p>hookline: мне пора уходить!!</p>
<p>alecto: Понял. Да, поболтаем, я буду в чате.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Уилл закрыл окна запущенных программ и выключил компьютер. Схватив свой рюкзак, он направился к выходу. Подумать только, Париж, Франция. Сперва он хотел рассказать отцу, что сегодня разговаривал с кем-то по другую сторону океана, но передумал. Не сейчас. Это будет его маленьким секретом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Всю неделю Уилл чатился с Alecto после школы. Настала суббота. Отец работал. Уилл прибрался в комнате, которую они снимали, на что не ушло много времени. Он сделал всю домашку, чтобы потом с чистой совестью ответить «да», когда отец его об этом спросит.</p><p> </p><p>     Оставалось приготовить что-то на ужин. Отец оставил немного денег на продукты, но Уилл понятия не имел, что купить. От макарон с сыром и хот-догов уже тошнило, но у него бы вряд ли получилось справиться с чем-то другим.</p><p> </p><p>     Диван застонал, когда Уилл перевернулся на спину. Какое-то время он просто лежал, бездумно изучая пятно на потолке. Он мог бы сходить в библиотеку и поискать какие-нибудь рецепты.</p><p> </p><p>     А ещё в библиотеке были компьютеры. И если он всего несколько минут попереписывается с Alecto, хуже ведь от этого никому не станет. Он так и так успеет домой вовремя. Возможно, Alecto даже подскажет ему, что приготовить на ужин… Франция всегда славилась хорошей кухней. Была ли еда в тамошних школьных столовых вкуснее? Уилл очень на это надеялся, потому что Alecto был вынужден питаться только ею.</p><p> </p><p>     Он встал и уже было собирался шагнуть за порог, как вдруг до него дошло, что Alecto, возможно, не будет сегодня в сети. Всё-таки была суббота. Во Франции сейчас довольно рано, до обеда ещё далеко. Он, наверное, проводил время со своими друзьями. Уилл остановился, одной рукой всё ещё сжимая дверную ручку. В груди внезапно потяжелело.</p><p> </p><p>     Так или иначе, Уилл отправился в путь. Уставившись себе под ноги, он плёлся по раскалённым тротуарам в удушливом воздухе Джорджии. Это не было чем-то жизненно важным, он просто привык болтать с Alecto, только и всего. Раз или два он ловил себя на мысли, что когда они с отцом снова переедут, он в каком-то смысле сможет взять Alecto с собой. Друга, который действительно останется с ним. С их знакомства прошла всего неделя, и думать сейчас о таком, должно быть, было очень глупо, но Уилл ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p> </p><p>     Был конец сентября, но лето не спешило прощаться с Джорджией. Рубашка Уилла прилипла к спине большим мокрым пятном. Библиотека находилась всего в миле от места, где они жили, но по пути ему стало так жарко, что пришлось провести какое-то время возле фонтана. Оказавшись внутри, он направился к одному из двух библиотечных компьютеров, запрятанных в неприметном закутке.</p><p> </p><p>     Где-то над головой гремел болотный охладитель*. Уилл не знал, какому умнику пришла в голову настолько «гениальная идея»: эта штуковина совершенно не охлаждала воздух, только разносила по библиотеке отвратительный затхлый запах. И всё же внутри старого кирпичного здания было гораздо лучше, чем под палящим солнцем. Уилл залогинился, продолжая твердить себе, что вовсе не ожидает увидеть в чате ник Alecto. Но он там был.</p><p> </p><p>     И Уилл тут же получил от него сообщение.</p><p> </p><p>alecto: Не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня.</p><p>hookline: я зашёл в библиотеку кое-что поискать. я тоже не знал, будешь ли ты здесь, просто решил проверить</p><p>alecto: Я гулял, пока не пошёл дождь. Я уже выполнил домашнее задание и дочитал книгу. И теперь мне скучно.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл улыбнулся. Похоже, Alecto тоже надеялся, что Уилл окажется в чате.</p><p> </p><p>hookline: очень похоже на мой день. мне ещё нужно приготовить ужин, так что скучно не будет, если не считать, что весь этот городишко сам по себе тоска смертная. есть идеи?</p><p>alecto: Насчёт ужина? А что у тебя есть из продуктов?</p><p>hookline: ничего. но папа оставил немного денег</p><p>alecto: Ты умеешь готовить?</p><p>hookline: ну, кое-что я могу сварганить…</p><p>alecto: И насколько съедобно это «кое-что»?</p><p>hookline: :P могу разогреть макароны с сыром, хот-доги там, пасту и… ну…</p><p>hookline: ладно, в основном это всякие консервы, но я смогу приготовить что-то по рецепту. однажды я запёк курицу и ещё как-то сварил пельмени, и папа сказал, что было вкусно</p><p>alecto: Может, тушёную говядину с овощами?</p><p>hookline: как её готовить?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл наблюдал, как Alecto набирает весь рецепт в чате. Блюдо не показалось ему таким уж слишком сложным. Правда, он не был уверен, что сможет купить все необходимые ингредиенты на деньги, оставленные отцом. Хотя… если вычеркнуть травы и найти мясо по скидке… Неплохо будет попробовать что-то новенькое. К тому же остатки можно будет съесть и на следующий день или даже послезавтра.</p><p> </p><p>hookline: ты это откуда-то скопировал?</p><p>alecto: Нет. Я часто готовил это блюдо и помню рецепт наизусть. Мне нравится готовить.</p><p>hookline: кто тебя научил? твоя мама?</p><p>alecto: Повар моей тёти, когда я ещё жил с ней.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл не знал никого, в чьей семье был бы повар. Он, конечно, догадывался, что семья Alecto довольно обеспеченная, раз уж они отправили его в престижную школу-интернат, но на деле же выходило больше, чем просто «обеспеченная».</p><p> </p><p>hookline: а твоя тётя сама не готовит?</p><p>alecto: Готовит, но не часто. Это не её страсть.</p><p> </p><p>     Так же Уилл не знал никого своего возраста, кто использовал бы слово «страсть» в разговоре, но от Alecto оно звучало на удивление естественно. Ну, почти естественно.</p><p> </p><p>hookline: значит, это твоя страсть?</p><p> </p><p>     А вот от Уилла оно, напротив, звучало странно. Даже слишком. Посмотрев на буквы на экране, он прикусил губу. Ответное сообщение он, казалось, прождал целую вечность.</p><p> </p><p>alecto: Полагаю, да. Одна из них.</p><p>hookline: а остальные?</p><p>alecto: Как насчёт твоих? Одну мою ты уже знаешь. Твоя очередь.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл нахохлился. Какое-то время он размышлял, сгорбившись перед экраном. Он ещё никому этого не говорил, даже отцу, но казалось правильным рассказать Alecto.</p><p> </p><p>hookline: я хочу стать полицейским. детективом. хочу ловить убийц</p><p> </p><p>     Последовала ещё одна долгая пауза.</p><p> </p><p>alecto: По личным причинам или из жажды справедливости?</p><p> </p><p>     Пожевав ноготь большого пальца, Уилл очень медленно одним пальцем набрал ответ. Справедливость его совершенно не заботила, из-за чего он чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, но и врать ему не хотелось.</p><p> </p><p>hookline: я просто думаю, что у меня это хорошо получится. Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях и в мотивах их поступков. так что, наверное, это личное</p><p>alecto: Сократ полагал, что в идеальном обществе каждый человек будет делать то, для чего он подходит больше всего. Повезло, что ты уже знаешь, какая именно профессия тебе подойдёт.</p><p>hookline: а ты разве нет? я думал, у тебя вся жизнь наперёд распланирована</p><p>alecto: Пока нет. Мне нужно разобраться со своим прошлым, прежде чем я смогу заняться будущим</p><p>alecto: мне пора идти, время обедать</p><p>hookline: ты будешь завтра в сети?</p><p>alecto: не знаю</p><p>alecto: нет. возможно, в понедельник</p><p>alecto: до свидания</p><p>hookline: пока</p><p> </p><p>     Alecto отключился. Нахмурившись, Уилл уставился на экран, а потом тоже покинул чат. Обычно Alecto не был так резок. И никогда не забывал про заглавные буквы. Но ему, вероятно, действительно пора было обедать, и Уилл просто сглупил. Нужно было пойти и приготовить немного тушёного мяса. И перестать уже волноваться о том, что проебал эту дружбу ещё до того, как она толком успела начаться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Испарительный охладитель, он же болотный охладитель — устройство, охлаждающее воздух с помощью испарения воды. Не совсем то же самое, что кондиционер. Некоторые модели, особенно старые, при работе производят неприятный запах, похожий на запах застойной воды и водорослей.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ганнибал закрыл ноутбук и положил его на край кровати. Он едва ли рассказал хоть что-то, но его не покидало чувство, что он полностью сознался в своих дальнейших намерениях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <em>Мне нужно разобраться со своим прошлым, прежде чем я смогу заняться будущим.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Он найдёт человека, съевшего его сестру и заставившего его сделать то же самое. Найдёт и убьёт. В его понимании, это было самой очевидной и праведной вещью на свете. Большую часть времени Ганнибал проводил, подолгу блуждая в чертогах собственного разума. Вторжения из реального мира были редки и нежелательны.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ему вообще не следовало продолжать переписываться с Hookline. Разделённые расстоянием и часовыми поясами, такие отношения казались безопасными. Пока Hookline не признался, что хотел бы стать полицейским и ловить убийц. Это моментально лишило Ганнибала чувства собственной защищённости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Иногда Ганнибал напрочь забывал, что всё, что он собирался воплотить в жизнь, в действительности являлось преступлением. Это ощущалось справедливостью. Это и было справедливостью. И совершенно несправедливым было то, что он не мог поделиться этим с миром, или хотя бы с одним-единственным мальчиком на другом конце света. У правды была своя цена. И последствия.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     С самого начала чат был плохой идеей, совершенно ему не свойственной. В чатах знакомились и общались. А ему не нужно было общение. Не нужно было ни с кем разговаривать. Всё, что ему было нужно — выследить свою добычу и сожрать заживо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Больше он в чат не вернётся. И никогда не заговорит с Hookline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     В понедельник ночью Ганнибал проснулся от до боли знакомого кошмара: метель, кровь на снегу и неуёмное желание кричать изо всех сил. Кричать так, чтобы услышал весь мир. Но он не мог издать ни звука. Голос снова пропал, совсем как тогда. После случившего он не мог говорить почти год. Его горло сжалось так сильно, что он едва мог дышать. Он схватил с тумбочки стакан с водой и залпом его осушил, крепко сжимая дрожащими руками.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Была полночь. Hookline, должно быть, уже вернулся из школы и теперь ужинал с отцом. Ганнибал всё равно потянулся к ноутбуку. Он решил зайти повисеть в чате, как обычно. Просто чтоб напомнить себе о том, что вне его собственной головы существует целый мир. Он не нуждался в этом мире, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось быть его частью. А желание — это не совсем то же самое, что нужда. С ним можно было смириться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Он залогинился. Hookline написал ему почти сразу. Ганнибал закрыл глаза, легонько касаясь клавиш кончиками пальцев, и почувствовал, как петля, стягивающая его горло, постепенно ослабевает. Это немного его успокоило.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: эй, а ты разве не должен спать?</p>
<p>alecto: я и спал. проснулся</p>
<p>hookline: кошмары?</p>
<p>alecto: Почему ты так подумал?</p>
<p>hookline: не знаю, мне они часто снятся</p>
<p>alecto: мне нет</p>
<p>alecto: обычно</p>
<p>hookline: но сегодня приснился?</p>
<p>alecto: да</p>
<p>hookline: хочешь мне рассказать?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ганнибал смотрел на яркий экран в темноте своей комнаты, пока его глаза не заболели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alecto: это помогает?</p>
<p>hookline: иногда. обычно мне проще снова заснуть, если я расскажу про кошмар папе. он тогда кажется менее реальным</p>
<p>alecto: а что, если это и было реальным?</p>
<p>hookline: как воспоминание?</p>
<p>alecto: именно. как воспоминание</p>
<p>hookline: мне обычно не снится то, что со мной уже случалось. всё действительно настолько плохо?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ганнибал сглотнул, холод медленно поднимался по его босым ногам в снегу. Он стянул с кровати второе одеяло и накинул на плечи. А потом сделал то, что обещал себе не делать никогда в жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alecto: Моя семья погибла. Их убили.</p>
<p>hookline: блять</p>
<p>hookline: то есть мои соболезнования</p>
<p>hookline: ты поэтому живёшь с тётей и дядей?</p>
<p>alecto: да. Моих родителей и младшую сестру убили</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Последовала пауза. Ганнибал представил, как Hookline лихорадочно пытается придумать хоть что-то в ответ. Неосуществимая задача.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alecto: была зима. мы были в нашем семейном поместье в Литве. вдали от всего. В дверь постучал человек, сказал, что у него сломалась машина, и мой отец пригласил его в дом</p>
<p>alecto: первыми он убил родителей</p>
<p>alecto: а меня и сестру держал в течение недели</p>
<p>alecto: а потом убил и её</p>
<p>alecto: я сбежал</p>
<p>alecto: добрался до ближайшего поселения. Когда полиция вернулась в дом, того человека уже не было. Они так его и не нашли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ещё одна пауза. Паника Ганнибала стихла, сердцебиение пришло в норму. Наверное, нужно было просто выйти из чата прямо сейчас. Было невероятно грубо вот так вываливать на кого-то своё прошлое, особенно на Hookline. Он ведь всего на год младше самого Ганнибала, и за плечами у него наверняка никакого жизненного опыта.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hookline: ты ведь найдёшь его?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Сердце Ганнибала ёкнуло. Hookline предупреждал его. Он говорил, что хорошо разбирается в людях, и это оказалось правдой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Курсор моргнул в ожидании. Он должен всё отрицать. Должен. Он дважды напечатал ответ и оба раза стёр.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alecto: Да. Я собираюсь его найти.</p>
<p>hookline: я помогу тебе</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ганнибал осторожно дотронулся до букв на экране. Он никогда даже не задумывался о чьей-либо помощи. Она была ему не нужна. И, конечно же, Hookline совершенно не осознавал, на что подписывается, предлагая свою помощь. Но, даже если и так, Ганнибал не хотел говорить «нет». Он должен был. Несомненно, должен был сказать «нет», но не сегодня. Он хотел сказать…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alecto: спасибо</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hookline — рыболовный крючок.<br/>Alecto — древнегреческая богиня мщения, одна из трёх Фурий. Безжалостная, непримиримая и непрощающая. И никогда не отдыхающая.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>